Quotes
To encourage other friends, many users have sent awesome moving comments. Get to know some! Don't hesitate to add any encouraging comments here - yours, from other people, it doesn't matter. Just put them here. And if you want to say something important about this theme, something that you'll create in the moment, add it to the category Other. ;) NOTE: Some of the quotes may have been or can be slightly modified. From the Gallery Catlovinggirl 8/29/2018 When I started to like LEGO I used LEGO Life, I saw posts from the Gallery there. I heard the word "Gallery" being said a lot, I didn't know what it meant so I asked my mom to google it, and she found the LEGO Gallery. I started using the Elves Gallery the day after. I was kinda scared because my editing wasn't good at the time, and I had no idea what words they were saying meant (ship, collab, etc.). I thought people would make fun for this, but then I soon realized that the people on there were kinder than that. The first people I met there were Watermelonoutburst and Pegasi. After the Elves Gallery closed I came to the DC Super Hero Girls Gallery. I liked it there more than any other Gallery, because you could post Elves, Friends and just anything LEGO! Part of the reason I loved the Gallery so much is because IRL I have no friends - I am home-schooled so there was no opportunity to make friends, and I am not at any place where are around kids around my age, and when I am, my mom doesn't let me talk to them, so I can't really make friends. The Gallery is the only place in the world where I have friends! And I will never forget any of you, even you, Poulerpace. Goodbye, auf wiedersehen, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Fox8owl 8/29/2018 My last goodbyes; When I first came on the Friends Gallery, I was just a little nervous. I was wondering what others would comment. I was wondering what is that like. After posting my first creation so many people said such nice things like "I like your edit! Keep on editing!" and all that kind of stuff. Even though I had no idea what a "Collab" was or what an "RP" was, I still loved the Galleries because of the people. Everyone was so kind to each other and everyone was helping each other, and it was like coming home and getting a big hug from your mom or dad. Fangirl1418 - 8/29/18 2:39 PM @Cat: Maybe you can get your parents to let you on Brick Storm Wikia. When I first started on the Elves Gallery, I didn't know what "collab, ship, ttfn, etc." meant. I thought I was going to get teased too. I also was the worst editor ever. I met a lot of great friends on the Elves Gallery and the DC Super Hero Girls Gallery. Especially you, Catlovinggirl. You have always been so kind and funny. I loved how you were obsessed with the Beatles. I loved your creativity. I loved everyone on DC Super Hero Girls Gallery and the Elves Gallery. Fox8Owl - 8/29/18 4:16 PM @Kitty, don't forget to always show your creativity to the world. Don't be afraid to and always do the best that you can. I'll miss you, Kitty, if you can't go on to BSW, but if you can go on there, that would be great! And that goes for everyone, too. Do the best you can, and always show your creativity to the world! And don't forget, you can be anything! Farmgirl1025 - 8/29/18 4:39 PM @Cat: You have been a huge part of DC Super Hero Girls Gallery, and it's been really fun getting to know you guys. You are an awesome editor, drawer, and most of all friend. I know that I don't know you too well, but I know that I will never forget you. :) WatermelonZZY - 8/28/18 10:38 PM @Farmgirl: We’ll find each other again via Galleries - we're #GalleryFighters. The fall has begun, but our uprise is starting. (That sounds weird xD.) I'll alert the Friends Gallery. All of you, find a link to all the Galleries, and give it to Zai_X. With any luck he can fix it again. Rea4dragon - 8/30/18 7:27 AM I-I can’t post... Now, my Gallery story: When I found out about the Gallery, it was season 2 of LEGO Elves. I thought about making an account for a few days, because I wasn’t sure how people will react. I mean, I saw Destiny’s, Luna’s, TheMime005’s, Azarifan’s and other people’s creations, and I really liked it. My first post was “Adventure Naida”, where I put just one picture of her in Livi’s silver skirt and blue fabric from the set (which I used as cape for Naida). Just one person commented (I forgot who, it was a few years ago, sooo...). Then I posted the same thing, only with Azari, Farran and Aira. I started to comment and got to know better the people there. I found out about Pixlr, an amazing editing app that is completely free, and how to do edits, read stories, and the most important thing, I had fun. I started to enter some competitions and post my new creations and drawings. Soon it will be my 13th birthday, on 2nd of September. (I actually joined Elvendale Wiki because I didn’t know this. My mom knows the account, it’s okay.) I’m on the Galleries for now 2 or 3 years. I’m so happy I met everyone, it made my life better. My friends IRL don’t really play with Lego Elves or are into that. Here I found people that are awesome in every possible way, who know what I mean when I freak out (in a good way) because of a new episode or season. ❤️☺️���� Fangirl1418 - 8/30/2018 Bye friends. I love you all! You can find me on the Elves Gallery and Brick Storm Wikia. I've had a crazy Gallery ride and... I loved it! I met so many amazing friends. I have seen so much creativity and inspiration. My highest point was when the mods rejected my album that I was quitting on the Elves Gallery. I know you all are like huh? How is that your highest point. It's my highest point because if I would have left I would have been making a huge mistake. I would never have met so many amazing people or made so many cherished memories. The page I submitted on the Elves Gallery when I first joined is my greatest memory - when I made that post. I was greeted by saying many amazing people. IRL I have a hard time making friends because I am shy and have anxiety but when I came to the Galleries it was different. I gained so much self confidence. I have learned so much of how to be a good friend and how to make friends. I hope are memories can continue. Please join me on Brick Storm Wikia. Where we can make new beautiful memories,have new amazing friends, and keep sharing the magical world that is LEGO. I love you all so much! Goodbye friends. Hong0527 - 8/30/2018 Hi guys, I heard the Galleries are closing and I just want to say that you are all wonderful people. You guys always left nice comments and I got to make a lot of friends. When I first started going on the gallery I was entering the contest but I later found a place where I could make friends. Also when I was in a new school I was very shy and had no friends but you guys are the ones who made me not feel alone. Even if we only know each other on the internet I feel like we will always be friends in real life. And you are all supportive family. I love you all. �������� Kamino12 - 8/30/2018 Farewell, galleritoes. I'm pretty sure I may have stolen galleritoes from GrannyGieco. Ah, well, you all know by now. No need for me to make a big proclamation. I'll be on BSW, AJPW, and I'll keep my eye out. This Gallery has always been an amazing place. I was a spectator for months before I joined, and I felt like I had no clue what was going on. Everyone was making edits that astonished me! Back then I had no idea how they had added all the sparkles and shine. They wrote awesome stories! And they seemed to have known each other for years. How could I fit in? My first post got zero comments, and I was overjoyed to get three likes! I joined a club called the friendship club, led by a user named Sprite. Sprite was a superstar in my mind. My way in. Someone better than me who still noticed and appreciated me! She was my first friend. PandaPrincess7 joined a short while after, and me and her struggled together in the newbie zone. And she dove right in, taking edit requests even though all she has was a friends draw thingy! Panda shows a unique sparkle and sweetness, and I always wanted to help when she was down. UnicornDerp was a wild user who showed up one day and made friends quickly! I was astounded by her editing abilities as well. Caitlyn and Blondwave were the veterans of the Gallery, in my eyes. They were there as long as I could remember, always being so on over the top with skills and friends! So many users, so many memories for each of them. Well.... All I can say is... I hope to see y'all later. "Don't EVER forget to keep burning bright!" ~ ��Kamino12 Other Lunadragongirl - 11/1/2018 This may be a little "out-of-the-blue", and not even something I said on the Galleries, but I can promise that everything I'm about to say is true and genuine. ❤ Like some, I was spectating the LEGO Elves Gallery - the only one I joined - for a while before actually making an account. I was stunned and shocked by the edits done by Lilanthia and other users there, I was honestly scared that I wouldn't be accepted (maybe even a little terrified), but when I pushed through and posted my first thing - a pitiful ask for help - I almost cried because of all the sweet, supportive comments I got. Everyone was so kind and willing to help, I couldn't help seeing the Gallery as a safe haven; somewhere I could post and show my OCs without the fear of feeling my innate paranoia. I had so many dear friends. There was Lilanthia, the talented and ever-truthful introvert; Paintbrush, the spunky tomboy who never ceased to make me giggle; TheMime, the sensible and supportive extrovert, Maindre - my IRL bestie - the extrovert who appeared introverted online; and Destiny, the blunt and slightly bossy lone wolf who gained some hugs from yours truly. But perhaps my closest Gallery friend, Faith. She was the paranoid, sensitive and lonely introvert who tagged along with her sister. I understand how so many people would hate them for their fiery sense of opinion and insensitivities, but Faith opened up to me so much that - honestly - it's a wonder that she wasn't more mean and emotionally broken. She has and had such a rough life, and, if I ever see her again, I want to make up for the hugs she's been missing. I was crushed when the Galleries were going to close - and that they have closed - but I am more than thankful that this Wiki exists! I love you all so, so much. ❤ May you smile with the sun and dance under the moon - God bless you all! "The sky is no limit if you grow the Wings of Creativity." And one quote to cheer you up... Wyldstyle / Lucy 8/29/2018 'I don’t really like goodbyes, so how about.. see you later alligator?' Category:Memories on Galleries